Hydrocarbons (e.g., petroleum, natural gas) are one of the principal energy sources utilized by current civilizations. Extraction of subterranean hydrocarbons can be achieved through two principal types of processes: primary recovery and supplementary (e.g. secondary, tertiary) recovery. Primary recovery generally refers to hydrocarbon extraction through the natural energy prevailing in a wellbore. Supplementary recovery generally refers to hydrocarbon extraction through the addition of various forms of energy into a wellbore. Historically, primary recovery methods were economically satisfactory and thus hydrocarbon extraction was generally facile. As a result of worldwide oil field maturation and increasing demand, the development of supplementary recovery methods has become increasingly important. In recent years, supplementary recovery of natural gas from shale formations has increased due to advances in wellbore engineering. For example, horizontal drilling technology has advanced, allowing the horizontal drilling of distances greater than a mile. In addition, advanced fracturing techniques used in horizontally-drilled wellbores have increased natural gas production from shale formations.
Induced fracturing of geologic structures containing subterranean hydrocarbons can conventionally be performed via hydraulic fracturing. Hydraulic fracturing generally propagates fractures within hydrocarbon-trapping formations by a pressurized fluid, thus creating conduits through which natural gas and petroleum may flow to the surface.
Hydraulic fracturing can have several disadvantages and limitations. Prominently, hydraulic fracturing may pose environmental risks associated with the migration of the fracturing fluid and chemical components contained therein. The hydraulic fracturing fluid may also result in contamination of groundwater or other surface formations, for example, as a result of spills and flowback. Previously known processes of hydraulic fracturing can also require effort with limited control each time it is desired to induce fractures. Additionally, it can be difficult to monitor the hydraulic fracturing process and characteristics of the hydrocarbon-rich formation after fracturing. The hydraulic fracturing process can also be expensive energetically and may be a generally inefficient method for fracturing the resource.